Ceng Guo Hao
}} , simply known as Ryan, his status as the son of FangZi was the main reason for being appointed as the most trusted lawyer of RuiYan, having the strong sense of perception despite his playful attitude in the past. Initially harbored irreplaceable feelings for JiaXuan, GuoHao completely changed his heart during the interactions JiaWen (Coco), he ended up discarding the affection towards the latter after rejecting YongQi's dreams of beecoming his girlfriend. Relations Due to the complicated romantic affairs of his mother, FangZi during her youthful days, the identity of GuoHao's father was unknown and it's confirmed that RongGuang wasn't his biological father. Sharing the same age as his childhood lover JiaXuan, GuoHao is older than his uncle JianHua while his second lover JiaWen had become his aunt-in-law. Friends *Zhou Yong Qi *Zhou Rui Yan (employer) *Shen Xiu Chun *Li Bao Na *Lin Xiao Ke *Zhou Yong Cheng *Lin Zhi Wen Enemies *Cai Yun Ru *Jiang Hong Jie *Ni Xiao Xin *Ye Li Mei *Yao Ming Zhu Formerly *Wang Yan Xi History Under the request from RuiYan, GuoHao first appeared in episode 159 returning from overseas to meet him and during the remeeting with JiaXuan, GuoHao feels surprised she was RuiYan's daughter-in-law and reminisced their past as lovers and rendering assistance to her and YongQi in dealing with YongCheng and XiaoXin, where the latter accused GuoHao for having an affair with JiaXuan which further strained her marriage with the former. Thanks to the entrustment from RuiYan who remained distrustful towards YongCheng, GuoHao prevents him from taking over YongBao-Group as YongCheng had taken advantage of his father's comatose state. Meanwhile, he earns the admiration from YongQi and liaises with JiaWen on the behalf of his mother, where she covered up for GuoHao after YongCheng relentlessly targetted him, at the same time, both of them faked a romantic relationship and seeing JiaWen lamented regarding her complicated past, GuoHao motivates her with seeking her own happiness in life and after saving her from the hands of YunRu, GuoHao confirmed his feelings towards her and receiving blessings from YongQi, but was short-lived as GuoHao had to resolve YongBao-Group's crisis overseas and causing him to miss the opportunity to understand JiaWen more as HongJie outright interfered from their relationship simply due to his personal jealousy. During his return, GuoHao respects RuiYan's decision regarding his role over the future of YongBao-Group and forgoing the displeasure YongQi had towards her father while YongCheng finally ended up divorcing with JiaXuan. Later, GuoHao later appeared to dissuade his mother FangZi, who previously introduced GuoHao to ZhiWen, for getting JiaWen to become the advisor towards JianHua after being fully aware of his boisterous demeanor and knowing JiaWen and Coco were the same person but ended up respecting her final decision after giving himself another chance to earn JiaWen's love. Trivia *He shared an identical appearance as Li Shao Feng, who appeared as a cameo character in the first episode and becoming married to Lin Fen Fen. Both characters were important characters from the 2017 Taiwanese Drama, In The Family. Category:The Sound of Happiness Category:The Sound of Happiness Characters Category:Shen Family Category:Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Introduced Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Unmarried Characters Category:Overseas Characters Category:Affluent Sons